Final cry
by Shippingfannaku
Summary: SakuraXKakashi songfic Sakura is hurt on a mission, can kakashi after hurting her make it in time, or will it be like all the others. READ AND REVIEW!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. This is purely fan made and if I _

_did I would more or less be rich!!! Nor do I own any of Amy lees works no matter how much I wish!_

_Italics: thoughts _

_**Bold italics: song lyrics**_

**Sakura POV**

_"Damn it, why did this happen now?! Now when I have something to live for! Oh well its not like he cares what happens to me now anyway._

_**Please, please forgive me,**_

_**But I won't be here again.**_

**Earlier**

Kunai drawn and legs pumping, Sakura was trying to fend of some rogue sound ninja that had ambushed her while going home form an A-Rank mission. There were five of them, all high ranked with nothing to loose.

_"Come on, give us a good fight! Is this all you can do Konoichi?" The leader of the group sneered as he sent out a barrage of sebon at Sakura._

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_

"_**Isn't something missing?"**_

**Kakashi POV**

"Lady Tsunade, you called?"

Noticing Tsunade had red puffy eyes.

"Yes" She barely managed to get out, "It's about Sakura she hasn't come back from a mission and there have been sightings of enemy ninja in the area. I need you to go find her."

"_Sakura, damn it!, I'll find her Lady Tsunade"._

He barely managed to get out; if something happened to her I would never forgive myself.

**Flashback four months earlier**

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we cannot do this anymore, I don't love you anymore like I used to."

"Wh…what are you saying, you said you loved me, you wouldn't leave like Sasuke did!"

"_Why is he doing this, NO! this cannot happen, not now!!"_

Sakura was trembling, nearing hysterics,

"_How could he, what happened to him?"_

**Flashback, with Kakashi**

"Kakashi, you are wondering why you are here, yes?" The female elder said( if you know there names please tell me!)

"Yes respected elder"

They were in a dark room, three Anbu along with the elders and Kakashi were in the room, this was a confidential meeting. Not even the Hokage knew of the meeting.

"We heard you and your ex-student are an item, this of course is not aloud it is Taboo in the truest since. We cannot have this affair running around setting an example to the other ninja. We will give you two options: either you leave Sakura or you both will be tried and loose your ranks as ninja."

"_What? This can't happen!" I can't have Sakura loose her rank over me."_

Bowing down, "Yes elder, I will leave Sakura."

"Very good, you may leave, oh don't try to trick us, we will be watching you.

**Present **

"Sakura please understand, this is for the best."

Reaching out he tried to grab her but she punched him in the gut.

His eyes went wide at the shock of the pain and what he heard as he fell on the bench,

"At least I'm the one walking away and not being abandoned on the bench."

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know-**_

_**You forgot me long ago.**_

_**Am I that unimportant…?**_

_**Am I so insignificant…?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

What Sakura couldn't see as she left was Kakashi punching the wall

"I'm.. so sorry Sakura, please forgive me."

**Present, Kakashi POV**

"_Kami, let me get there in time."_

Doing the necessary hand seals he summoned Pakun and ordered him to find Sakura.

"It's going to be hard, but I can smell her, lets hope the rain doesn't was all of her scent."

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

**Sakura POV**

"Ugh, huh, I'm done" Sakura said sliding down the base of a large tree. The rain was helping calm her, washing the remnants of the blood on her body.

"Kuso!" Sakura said as she pulled out a kunai from her leg, "This is it"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, please forgive me"

Pulling out a picture, it had Sakura and Kakashi at the Sakura Tree Festival together. Kakashi was leaning over her smiling with his mask off and she was smiling back at him.

She grinned a sad smile,

"_If I get back, I need to Thank Naruto about this picture, even if he and Sai spied on us the entire night."_

_**Please, please forgive me, **_

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_**I know what you do to yourself,**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out,**_

"_**Isn't something missing?"**_

"_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

**Normal POV**

Grief finally hitting her, she gave one last cry hoping not for someone to find her, but for Kakashi to hear her.

Kakashi hearing her told Pakun to hurry and how far they had left.

"Not long we should see her in three minutes, but Kakashi, I smell large amounts of blood.

Picking up speed they rushed to the smell and sound of Sakura, both hoping one for his master's sake and the other hoping he would not let down another one of his precious person down.


End file.
